Gladiator (Final Fantasy V)
The Gladiator is a job in the Game Boy Advance and iOS version of Final Fantasy V, found in the secret sea chasm. The Gladiator is among one of the more powerful physical-based jobs in the game, boasting the highest Strength out of the heavy armor jobs, and tied with Monk with the highest Strength in the game in the Advance remake. Gladiators have decent Agility, but suffer from poor Stamina, HP, and Magic Defense. The Gladiator is potent due to their wide array of equipment choices, giving them an edge against a variety of enemies, and can become better with some commands than the original Jobs themselves would be with said commands. Gladiators can take the front or back row. Mastering Gladiator for all four characters in the iOS version earns the player the achievement "Battle Master". Appearance The Gladiator wears heavy armor and an intimidating mask. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris look similar to characters from Saint Seiya while using this job. The characters' masks pose a certain resemblance to some summoned monsters: Bartz to Odin or Bahamut, Lenna to Shiva, Faris to Syldra, and Krile to Carbuncle. The Gladiator job has been redesigned in the iOS port. In this version, all four characters wear light armor reminiscent of traditional Roman gladiators. Abilities *'Job Command' - Finisher *'Innate Abilities' - Lure *'Equipment' - Knives, Swords, Knight Swords, Katanas, Spears, Bows, Axes, Shields, Heavy Helmets, Light Helmets, Heavy Armor, Clothes, Gauntlets The Finisher command can do one of three things: #Elemental Attack - al attack that does max damage (9,999). #Critical Hit - Perform a regular critical hit. #Nothing - The attempt failed. The ratio between failure, elemental attack and critical hit varies by job level: *Job Level 0: 37.5% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit, 25% chance for Elemental Attack. *Job Level 1: 31.25% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit, 31.25% chance for Elemental Attack. *Job Level 2: 31.25% chance to fail, 31.25% chance for Critical Hit, 37.5% chance for Elemental Attack. *Job Level 3: 31.25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit, 43.75% chance for Elemental Attack. *Job Level 4: 25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit, 50% chance for Elemental Attack. The element used depends on the character's crystal element: Bartz's elemental attack is Wind, Lenna's is Water, Faris's is Fire and Krile's (or Galuf's) is Earth. An enemy vulnerable to the character's element will suffer 9,999 HP worth of damage. If the enemy absorbs that element, they will be healed for 9,999 instead. In spite of a slash "animation", Krile's Elemental Finisher will miss flying foes (the critical-hit functions as normal), making her version of this ability less useful than the others. Bladeblitz deals a normal physical attack to all enemies equal to 75% of the Attack command's damage. Row modifiers will be ignored if the equipped weapon ignores row, and all special abilities or effects of the equipped weapon will be ignored (however, MP-driven criticals and regular criticals will function as normal). MP-driven criticals will reduce MP once for every target hit. Any non-Heavy target hit by the Lilith Rod will have its effect applied to. Weapons that rely on Magic Power, such as Harps and the Wonder Wand, will not work with Bladeblitz. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain a bonus to Strength. They also gain a bonus to Agility and Stamina unless higher bonuses have been gained from another mastered job. The stat modifiers for Gladiators are: *Strength: +26 *Agility: +14 *Stamina: +3 *Magic: -14 Level-Up Abilities } |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Gallery it:Gladiatore (Final Fantasy V) Category:Final Fantasy V Jobs